Forever
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were lover's once. Now they have both changed, somehow ther paths have led them to the same night club at the same time. It can only go up hill from there, right? SasuNaru Yaoi I JUST REWROTE THIS SO IF U READ IT, READ IT AGAIN!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for I am Not Masashi Kishimoto, and I don't own the song 'Early Sunsets Over Monroeville' for I am Not My Chemical Romance.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, or you don't know what yaoi is, then leave now and read about unicorns and fluffy things.**

**A/N: I think this may just be the most random SasuNaru ever… I thought it up at the worlds most boring wedding today… (Jehovah's Witness to a Baptist, so you know **_**everything **_**had the potential to go wrong, and to my utter dismay the whole thing was entirely bland.) **

**Enjoy!**

"Sasuke, watcha thinkin' bout?"

"Nothing." The raven replied giving his transparent-haired accomplice a look that commanded silence.

"C'mon, you've gotta be thinkin' bout sumthin'"

"Leave me be, Suigetsu." Sasuke said with an annoyed tone, before getting up to take the next watch.

"Where are you going?"

"Juugo needs to sleep, I have the next watch."

"I bet Karin will take it for you instead." Sasuke just ignored the water-nin's pestering and tried to walk away, only to have Juugo run towards him trying to get his attention. Sasuke raised his eyebrows questioningly at Juugo, trying to figure out what was so urgent that he had carelessly left the watch post without switching off with someone.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad I found you! Karin is picking up some extremely potent chakra from the city near by! We think there may be other ninja around!"

"So?" Sasuke asked. It wasn't anything to worry about. They were camping out between Sunagakure and one of the neighboring cities. It was normal for some sand-nin to take little nights out in town every once and a while.

"Well… I've been talking to the birds about it-"

"Here we go with this shit again…" Suigetsu mumbled.

"And they're telling me that the ninja aren't from Suna."

"So?" Sasuke repeated his question. He had on many occasion taken trips to Suna when he was living in Konoha. Plus it was around time for the chuunin exams again, it was possible that Suna was hosting them this year. If they weren't being attacked, there was no reason to worry.

"Well… er… actually that's it."

"Hn." Sasuke said before again attempting to go take the next watch. This time he was interrupted by the loud blasting of music.

_**Late dawns and early sunsets**_

_**Just like my favourite scene**_

_**They're holding hands**_

_**And life was perfect**_

_**Just like up on the screen**_

_**And the whole time while always giving**_

_**Counting your face among the living-**_

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Well you just suddenly froze…" Suigetsu continued.

"Oh. S'nothing."

"Yes it is! Stop being so uptight! Just tell us what's up! We're your friends."

"Firstly, I don't _have _friends. And if you _must _know. That's my favourite song, and I haven't heard it in a while. That's all."

Suigetsu and Juugo froze. Karin came bursting in the clearing and stared at Sasuke in awe.

"Sasuke-san… ummm… I don't mean to be rude or anything… but did you just say that that's your favourite song?"

"Yes."

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Sasuke asked, starting to get a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at him like he had some rare medical condition.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke has a favourite song!" Karin exclaimed with glee. "Now I'm going to learn every word! And sing it to him every day!"

"Please don't." Sasuke replied. He was certain that with Karin singing it to him every day, that surely wouldn't be his favourite song anymore.

"So if we're all here, who's keeping watch?" Juugo asked.

"Have the _birds _do it." Suigetsu countered sarcastically.

"Why don't we go into the city and get a few drinks… let off some steam…. Have… a …. little… fun?" Sasuke asked. He was getting slower near the end of his statement because everyone kept getting more and more shocked as he continued to talk.

"Fun?" Everyone asked of him at the same time.

"Yeah." He said coolly. He had his signature cocky smirk on his face. He found it quite amusing that all of his allies seemed to have assumed that he didn't ever have any fun.

"Errr…. Okay." Suigetsu said. Everyone else just gave very slow careful nods and went to get changed into some more fun-appropriate clothes.

Meanwhile:

_**Broken down escalators**_

_**Pennies and colder fountains**_

_**Elevators and half-price sales**_

_**Trapped in by all these mountains**_

_**Running away, and hiding with you**_

_**I never thought they'd get me here.**_

_**Not knowing you'd change from just one bite.**_

_**I fought them all off **_

_**Just to**_

_**Hold you**_

_**Close and tight**_

Naruto Uzumaki smiled at his pink-haired friend.

"Do you remember this song?" He asked.

"No." Sakura replied shortly. Then she listened a bit more closely.

_**But does anyone notice?**_

_**But does anyone care?**_

_**And if I had the guts…**_

_**To put this to your head!**_

_**But would anything matter?**_

_**If you're already dead?**_

_**And should I be shocked now?**_

_**By the last thing you said?**_

_**Before I pull this trigger!**_

_**Your eyes vacant and stained!-**_

"Actually, now that you mention it, this song does sound a little bit familiar…"

"It's Sasuke's favourite." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sasuke had a favourite song?" Sakura asked with mild interest.

"_Has._" Naruto corrected.

"Oh get off it Naruto! When are you going to accept that he's dead?"

"When he dies." Naruto replied smoothly.

"Naruto! Sasuke's been missing for three years! He hasn't tried to contact you at all! He doesn't care about you anymore so you might as well-"

"Sakura-Chan, I think you need to shut up."

"What! Don't tell me to shut up! Why would you say something like that!"

Naruto grinned with such glee that he managed to actually outdo his usual optimism.

"Because Sasuke Uchiha just walked through the door."

Sakura didn't believe him at first, but when she turned around there _was _a guy who walked in the door, who looked like he _could _have been Sasuke. Well…. In the face he looked exactly like Sasuke… but Sasuke wasn't that tall was he? Sasuke didn't have abs like that did he? And didn't Sasuke have a curse mark?

"Naruto, that can't be Sasuke, Sasuke has a curse mark. Remember?"

"I don't care. That's Sasuke, I know it is."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. She did make sure to keep a slight watch on the mystery Sasuke- look- alike though.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke made it into the jam-packed dance club just in time to hear the last words of his favourite song.

_**And in saying you loved me,**_

_**Made things harder at best**_

_**And these words changing nothing,**_

_**As your body remains**_

_**And there's no room in this hell**_

_**There's no room in the next**_

_**But did anyone notice?**_

_**There's a corpse in this bed!**_

He sang the last words to himself, earning a thoroughly shocked look from his comrades. He shook his head at them. This was his time to party and let loose. He hadn't had any fun since… he didn't want to think about it. Point is, it had been a while. The Uchiha knew that he wouldn't be able to have a good time around Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. So he decided to people shop for a while to see if there was anyone that he could mingle with.

Not that he enjoyed talking (he didn't) but in parties like this, mingling leads to dancing, and dancing leads to _dirty _dancing, which almost always will ultimately lead to hot passionate sex. And that was something to look forward to. Hot passionate sex was the thing Sasuke missed most about Konoha. No. That wasn't it. He missed the person he used to have the hot passionate sex _with_. He decided not to think about that right now either, seeing as another one of his favourite songs was now playing.

Sasuke looked over at the dance floor. He saw a pink headed girl dancing her little heart out… that couldn't be… nah. He must have been imagining it. He made his way over to the bar to talk to whoever was there. Just when he thought he saw a familiar mess of blonde hair, Karin came running up to him.

"Sasuke-San! Meet me in the cupboard! Now!"

"Emm… Karin… I'm not really interested in that sort of relationship with you…"

"What? Oh!" Karin said with a bright red blush. "Er.. That's not why. We need to talk, not just you and me, Taka as a whole."

"Okay." Sasuke said, and turned around to go to the cupboard to see what the hell the problem was _now._

On The Other Side Of The Room:

Naruto frowned, he could have sworn that he felt Sasuke walking up to him, but when he turned around to peek, the man was gone. The blonde sighed somberly.

"Why the sad face?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sasuke was about to come over here, but he just disappeared."

"Maybe you just imagined him in the first place." Sakura said.

"Shut up! I'm serious! Stop trying to make me sound mental!"

"I'm just stating a fact, Naruto. Whatever you and Sasuke may or may not have had together wasn't enough to keep him in Konoha, and it's not enough to bring him back to life. Sasuke Uchiha is dead."

"May or may _not?_ What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing it's just-"

"You're just jealous and bitter aren't you!"

"You're delusional. You came in here a perfectly normal guy and now you think your dead best friend is walking around the room with us! Why the hell would I be jealous of that?"

"Because you know that me and Sasuke were more than best friends! And you know that he will _never _love you the way he loves-"

"It's not true! Shut up!"

"You know it's true! You saw that day! I know you were listening! You heard him when he said it. And you may want to block that memory out of your head, but I cherish it. And I'll never forget. I think back to it. Every. Single. Day."

A single tear dropped from Sakura's eye.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's fine Naruto. You're right, about everything. Look, I need to go get some rest, but if you really think Sasuke's in here, then I believe you. So I don't mind if you want to stay here and wait for him to show up again."

"Really? Thanks Sakura-Chan. That really means a lot to me."

"Anytime." She said with a smile. Naruto smiled back at her, and then she left.

In The Cupboard

"Karin what's so bloody important that we had to meet you in the fucking cupboard!" Suigetsu whined.

"Suigetsu hush! I'm trying to concentrate, something's changing…"

Everyone waited patiently for Karin to come back to her senses.

"Okay, well one of the two ninja I was sensing just left, but it's not the one that I'm concerned about."

"What concerns you?" Sasuke asked, trying to get her to just get straight to the point already.

"There's definitely a Bijuu in here."

"WHAT!" Juugo and Suigetsu yelped.

"Karin, I think we would have noticed a tailed beast walking around the night club." Sasuke said calmly. Karin usually wasn't wrong, but Sasuke had seen tailed beasts before, they were pretty fucking huge.

"It's still inside it's Jinchuriki, stupids!" She said.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Everyone said, feeling a little dumb.

"Can you tell which it is?" Sasuke asked. He didn't think it was a threat, he was curious for a more personal reason.

"Judging by it's chakra I can deduce that it's either the Hachibi, Sanbi, or Kyuubi."

"Well that makes it really simple to tell." Juugo said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, trying not to look as desperate for information as he actually was.

"The Sanbi doesn't reside within it's Jinchuriki, and we already know that the Akatsuki have sealed the Hachibi. So it must be the- Hey Sasuke, where are you going?"

Back At The Bar:

Naruto could feel Sasuke's energy near him again, this time he didn't turn around, he was too afraid that it would disappear. The familiar man walked right up to the bar at sat down next to him. Naruto closed his eyes, it was too good to be true, and he was sure that if he opened them, he would wake up from this dream.

"Naruto?" The man asked. As desperately as Naruto wanted to answer, he didn't.

"Please talk to me." Sasuke said. Naruto knew it was Sasuke.

"I know you may be mad at me for leaving, but-"

"I'm not mad at you." Naruto said, still without opening his eyes. Sasuke smiled. Naruto didn't have to see it. He could _feel _it. He also felt it go away.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"I don't want to wake up."

There was that smile again.

"This isn't a dream."

Naruto opened his eyes. He might have been able to resist looking at the first smile, but two smiles in a row from Sasuke was too much good fortune to pass up. _Damn! _Had Sasuke always been this sexy? Probably, but he still managed to look better every time Naruto laid eyes on him. The blonde took in the man before him carefully. Allowing his eyes to travel up and down slowly.

"The years have been good to you, Teme." Sasuke chuckled at the sound of his old nickname.

"I can say the same for you, Dobe." Naruto smiled. He wanted vary badly to pull Sasuke into the worlds tightest bear hug, but he didn't know if that would be okay. He couldn't tell if things had changed.

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked

"Hm?"

"I asked when you got here?"

"A while ago I guess, why?"

"My favourite song was playing."

"I heard it. You walked in right at the end."

"You saw me?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well… I guess… I didn't know if things had… you know… changed between us."

Sasuke stood up and walked up to Naruto, pulling the boy up to stand with him and wrapping his arms tightly around the blonds slender form. Said blonde sighed and leaned into Sasuke's chest, letting out a breath that he had been holding for the past three years. They rocked silently to the beat of some slow song that neither of them were really listening to. Naruto chuckled.

"What?"

"I guess things haven't changed then."

Sasuke frowned. "Things have changed, you've changed, I've changed. But what we have together, will last forever."

They danced for a while longer, but they quickly got bored of the repetitive song and walked to a semi-isolated corner. Naruto pulled Sasuke close to him and kissed him. He didn't hold anything back, he couldn't, not when he was so afraid that it would all disappear. Of course, when you kiss someone that fiercely, things start to happen. Things that involve the Nether regions of people's bodies. These things are the things that caused Sasuke's next statement.

"I need to be alone with you."

Naruto just nodded anxiously and pulled them out of the room and to the hotel he and Sakura were staying in. Sakura was sleeping in one of the beds, and Sasuke laughed at the look on Naruto's face as he quickly moved his head from Sakura to Sasuke to Sakura to Sasuke over and over.

"Sakura-Chan, wake up!" He said loudly. She stirred and got up.

"What the… OH MY GOD! SASUKE!"

"Yeah, I would love to pause here and insert an 'I told you so' but I'd love even _more _if you could just get the fuck out."

"What? Why?"

"Are you into voyeurism?"

"Not really…"

"Then LEAVE!" Naruto said. When Sakura didn't move he went over to her and flung her carelessly over his shoulder, then through her into the hallway and locked the door. Sasuke didn't even have time to laugh before Naruto pounced on him.

Next thing he knew, they were clawing, kissing, scratching, moaning, licking, sucking, nipping there way to the unused bed. They rolled around recklessly, one second with Sasuke on top, the next with Naruto, in a sultry battle for dominance that Sasuke ended up winning by ripping Naruto's shirt off and sucking viciously on one of the recently exposed nipples.

Naruto arched into Sasuke's touch as the raven's fingers traced inconsistent patterns down the blondes stomach. Sasuke didn't waste any time in getting all clothing out of the way, but he stopped for a second to take in Naruto's manhood. He smirked evilly.

"You've grown."

Naruto just groaned at his lover's words. It had been far too long since he had gotten some sexual attention, and even longer since he had gotten it from Sasuke, which was pretty much the same as fucking a sex god.

"Teme, please?" Naruto whimpered breathlessly.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me. Right now. Please?"

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's repetitiveness.

"Got any lube Dobe?"

"Why the fuck would I have lube?"

"Ummm…. Aren't the Uke's supposed to bring the lube… I'm pretty sure that's how it works."

"Well I don't have any."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, I guess I should just stop now then."

Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't mean it, but it didn't stop him from grabbing the Uchiha's right hand and shoving three fingers into his mouth so hard that he nearly gagged himself. When he deemed Sasuke sufficiently lubricated, he pulled the fingers out and spread his ass cheeks open.

Sasuke gawked a little at Naruto's ass. It really was a beautiful sight, but it was also calling to him, and he was not one to resist. So he placed himself at the entrance and slowly pushed. Naruto's mouth hung open and his eyes rolled back, his breathing was shallow and labored.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked with a voice that showed so much concern that he was certain no one else in the world had heard it escape his lips. Naruto nodded slowly. He wasn't going to stop now, he knew from experience that the pain would fade. When it did he quickly realized that Sasuke had 'grown' as well, and in all the right places.

"Teme.."

Sasuke understood and started moving in and out, trying to find some sort of rhythm. The faster he went the better it felt, so it was hard to be consistent with his pace when presented with the option of speeding up. As he stroked in and out faster and faster, all the while trying not to slip into the ultimate edge too quickly, he found himself almost wanting to laugh. It was a strange feeling, to be so elated. So entirely overjoyed. He realized then that he had missed Naruto a lot more than he thought he did.

Sasuke only allowed his thoughts to stay on that for a little while longer though, choosing instead to focus on the delicous moaning sounds that Naruto was making. Sasuke loved hearing his name being called in such ways, and he bit his lip in attempt to hold back his orgasm for just a while longer. This attempt would perhaps have worked if Naruto hadn't come at that moment, further increasing the marvelous pressure on Sasuke's groin, bringing him to the ultimate close.

As the raven rolled casually off of his lover, he suddenly became aware of a strange stream of blood that seemed to be leaking under the door.

"Naru-chan?" He asked, enjoying the smile on Naruto's face from hearing one of his old petnames.

"Hum?" Naruto replied half-heartedly. Sasuke could tell that sleep was getting very close for a certain blonde Jinchuriki.

"What's that under the door?"

"What?" Naruto sat up to look. "Oh! That!" He smirked.

"I guess Sakura _is _into voyeurism after all."

Sasuke laughed, but then silenced himself when he saw a sad look appear on his dobe's face.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed. "Nothing I guess..."

"Tell me." Sasuke said softly.

"When are you leaving?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking slightly. Sasuke just pulled him into a hug, without answering the question.

"Do you remember that day on the bridge, Naruto?"

"The day you said you loved me. How could I forget. Sakura was pissed for a long time about that, she heard you."

"I know she did."

"Wait, what? If you knew Sakura was listening, then why would you say something so private?"

"I _wanted _her to hear me say it."

"Why?"

"So that her, all the other girls in Konoha, and everyone else would accept that I'm yours, and no one elses."

Naruto smiled, Sasuke hadn't answered his innitial question, but this did kind of make him feel better. There was only one thing left to ask.

"Forever?"

Sasuke smiled and kissed his lover softly.

"Forever."

**I just basically rewrote the intire ending to this. Sorry, but I kind of hated the other one sooooo...**

**PLEASE review and take my poll.**

**I love you like cheese and crackers!**

**(My beta thinks that might be taken as a racial slur… emmm… what can I say… I love white people! Yeah… okay…. And black people too… and everything in between… emm… this is getting awkward now. I'll just stop while I'm ahead.)**

**-Beloved**


End file.
